Ghost
by Lenneth le-Fay
Summary: When Padme died, she wasn't finished with the world. She had two beautiful children to raise, a husband to love, and a world be a part of. When she is watching her friend Bail, she begins to wonder about Leia. And so as Leia grows, Padme watches her -being the mother she has always wanted to be.
1. The Ghost

A ghost wandered the palace, looking, looking, looking. For what? Padmé's ghost was confused. There was something here, something magical. She couldn't die if she didn't find out.

She wandered the great hall, watching the queen's large throne, much like her own. But sleeker. Colder. So unlike the happy Queen Breha.

She wandered into Bail's office, seeing his work. Once she had done such work and had never had to pretend. Now his real work was all hidden, under a blanket of fake loyalty to someone she had helped rise to power.

Padme saw the rebellion, and her pride grew. But still, something was missing. It was all off. All but the baby in the crib. What was her name?

Because she had Padmé's eyes, lips, and coloring. And her other features... no, she couldn't think about him. She lingered as Breha kissed her child's cheek, leaned in when Breha whispered her name... Leia.

Leia. Her little angel's name. The name he had picked. She looked like the sad couple. Could she be her daughter? That must be why the ghost was sent here, so she would at least get to see what she never get to do.


	2. The Statue

Little Leia wandered the halls, bored. She had done what little learning she needed to do, and was left to roam with a nanny. That she did not like.

She wandered into a small room, white marble. There was a tomb and a statue. Who was the pretty lady? She looked cold, not happy. "Maybe I can make you happy," said the little girl.

She first gave the statue a hug. The coldness still prevailed. "No?" Padmé's ghost wandered and laughed at the little girl's effort. For the first time in years, she was happy.

Now the girl looked close to tears. "It's ok," said Padmé, in a desperate attempt to console her. Amazingly, she heard.

"Are you the statue lady?" asked the girl. Padmé could only nod. This room was a tribute to a friend, a queen, and a senator. "Be happy," said little Leia. "I'm giving you punishment until you be happy," she added stubbornly, with her hands on her hips.

She was so like him. "I'll be happy, I promise. Do you want to play?" she asked.

Leia clapped her hands. "Story?" she asked. Padme sighed.

"I don't know any," she lied.

"Hey! No lying!" said Leia.

None of the usual tales would work on this girl. Perhaps she could tell her something she had never told anyone. "Alright, but this is a secret." Leia nodded solemnly and Padmé smiled.


	3. The Story

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. When she was 12 she became a queen. Queen of Naboo."

"I know that place! Can you take me there?" , asked Leia enthusiastically.

"One day," said Padmé. "One day this girl's planet was under attack." Leia gasped. "So she and her friends flew and landed on another planet. She met a boy who helped them get off the planet, and he became a pilot and a protector. She became his angel."

"I like angels!" said Leia happily. "What next?"

"The girl grew up and became a day she was in danger, and the boy protected her. They..." Could she tell her? Leia had the right to know. "They fell in love and got married."

"Did they have a kid?" asked Leia.

She was perceptive. "Yes, they had two. But the man wanted to save the woman. He dreamed that she would die, and his dreams were always right."

"Did he save her?"

"No. He became a bad man, and the woman died." Leia looked confused.

"Why did he become a bad man?" she said softly.

"His teacher, the power he needed, everything turned him bad." A tear rolled down Leia's right cheek.

"What about their kids?"

"One is happy. I don't know about the other. His name was Luke." What had happened to Luke?

"Leia," called a voice. "Leia are you there?"

"I have to go," said Padmé.

"Bye bye pretty lady. Bye Angel," said Leia. Angel.


	4. The Death of a Mother

It had been long since Leia had seen the angel. She was now 7, sitting by her mother's bedside. Breha was dying.

"Mama," sobbed Leia. "You can't die."

"I can, child. It is the way of all things, the will of the force. Do not mourn me, only honor my memory," she said kindly.

"Yes Mama," said Leia tearfully. "I love you."

"And whatever you do, never let yourself fall into Vader's hands. I love you, my child, live well."

With that, breath left Breha Organa. Leia did not know where she ended up next, waking to see herself in Padmé's room. She had not thought of her in years. Was it all a dream?

"Leia?" said a voice.

"Padmé, Mommy died!"

"I am so sorry,"Padmé said. "She was a kind woman and a good mother to you. I am very grateful to her."

"Tank you,"Leia said between sniffles. "Mommy said not to let myself get caught by a guy named Vader. Who is that?"

Padme turned around and sobbed, and Leia saw her shaking. "Are you ok?" asked Leia, trying to pat her back.

"Leia, understand this. Vader is a bad man, but something terrible has happened to him," said Padmé sorrowfully. She couldn't tell this child. Leia did not need to know. And if he found out, he would kill her too.

Leia sobbed on the floor. "I wish Mommy was here. Now no one will protect me, only Daddy, and Daddy is busy."

Padmé's heart broke. "I watch over you Leia," she said. "My child."


	5. The Dream

A ten year old Leia fell into bed. She turned off the light and sat in the dark, knees and up arms around them. She always missed her mother at night. Breha. Slowly, she lay down, and pulled the covers over head.

She saw stars above her, a mural of the night sky. There were no angels there. Angels? Where had she thought of that? Padmé. The ghost had been there when she was so sad, helped her. Like Mommy.

But her story. The bad man. What she had said about Vader. Something terrible has happened to him. She did not know what to make of that. She could not pity him. Not after her mother's words. But something nagged at her, saying Padmé would know.

She thought until she fell into an eventful sleep. In her dreams she saw a boy. He was a beautiful boy. He had soft blonde hair, thin lips, and a happy face. He ran towards another girl, "I won!" he yelled.

I saw flashes of memories. A pod race (he was human -how would he do that), a blockade exploding, and a woman's smile. She looked like me. It was Padmé.

The bow grew, and I saw him holding a glowing blue blade. The next scene was of two people, beside a lake and a balcony, the boy and Padmé holding hands. One of the boy's hands was now metal. She wore a wedding dress. Leia loved weddings, and she smiled.

Now the boy was older. She saw him smile as Padmé told her she was pregnant, which Leia thought was obvious due to her belly. Then the dream flew into his head. A man in black and the boy now man dueled, and the man in black cut down the other one, with a glowing red sword. Padmé appeared screaming, and darkness crushed her light.

Leia woke up screaming. "NOOOOOOOO!" The man was so good, and the other one killed him. Why? "Padmé?" Leia asked, wanting to see if she respond. Padmé's ghost appeared.

"Did you have a dream?" she asked.

"Yes," said Leia. "How do you know?"

"I knew someone with many dreams," about she said simply. "What was yours about?" "It was a boy, who had blue eyes and blonde hair and a nice smile, and you." Padmé looked shocked.

"Leia," she said slowly "Be careful about how you treat these dreams. They can be dangerous. Go back to sleep sweetie. You'll be alright." She touched her forehead, and Leia climbed back in bed.


	6. The Feeling

Weeks later Leia sat down at her desk, working through her lessons. Right now she had been attacking her history homework. She had been curious about one thing, Vader. Leia submitted her work and searched up.

Every picture was terrible. She had this feeling she had seen him before. Somewhere. He looked someone. An image of him swinging his lightsaber, killing the man sprung into her mind. He was the man in the dream. He had killed Padmé's husband. Where did the baby go?

Padmé. Somedays, she doubted she ever had seen the woman. She had seen her when she was young, either when she was in the grief of asleep. But this woman had helped her. She was good. And Vader had killed her lover.

Why would he do that? Why would he hurt her? Because she had a feeling he had hurt Padmé. Who was Padmé anyway? She tried looking her up, the most famous result being Padmé Amidala. Was she the queen?

Leia grinned. Her ghost lady was a queen. And a senator. Much like her. Why had he killed her? She was nice. Why would anyone kill someone so nice? Maybe Mommy was right. He was a monster.


	7. The Senate

Leia was now 14, in the Senate with her father. She stood by him in his box, while he gave a speech about the corruption of the Corellian shippers. She was so bored.

The Emperor had not "graced" the Senate with his presence, so she did not have to be so careful. There was, however, another problem. She looked to her right and up. Vader. The one had killed the man in her dreams, and Padmé. He was ruthless, and he might have been the only thing she feared.

The man so evil, her mother had died after telling her not to go near him. Her glare intensified. He hurt so many people. He turned his head and stared right at her. His mask seemed to see through her soul, and he stepped a little back. Princess.

Leia jumped. Was that his voice? In her head? Terrified she drew a deep breath and looked away. Never again. How did he do that? She had to ask her Dad.

When his speech was finished Leia walked with him. "Dad?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, Leia?"

"Does Darth Vader have... special powers?" she asked slowly, again.

Bail's face whitened. "What makes you think so Leia?" he said, faking a casual tone.

"I don't know, I just wondered. Does he?"

Bail thought. "Leia do you remember what I told you of the force?"

"That there are two sides, the light for the Jedi, who died in the Jedi Purges -where everyone in the jedi temple was killed, and the Dark for Sith? It gives people ability to see the future, lift things with their mind, and perhaps read and speak to people in their heads?" She left the fact that the jedi were good out. This was a senate building, in Imperial Capitol.

"Yes,"s aid Bail. "Good Leia. Vader is a sith." It was now Leia's turn to pale. He read minds? Leia would never feel safe again. And he killed jedi. He must have killed... younglings. Bile rose up, threatening to spill out. And your family... the thought rose into her mind. What family?

"I need to rest Daddy," she said softly, heading to my room. He killed younglings? Younglings. And he was the second in command of the empire. He had spoken inside her head. Princess.

A woman appeared before Leia, shimmering into existence. "Leia," she said softly.

"I don't want to talk," she said stubbornly. Padmé tried to pat her back, but hand slipped through.

"What happened?" asked Padmé. It took a lot to rattle her child.

"Once I had a dream. A man in black killed you and your husband. And you were pregnant," said Leia, confessing a topic that had bothered her for years, on and off. Padmé had been one of the few sort of people she opened up to. "Are you a delusion?"

"Perhaps. But I have helped you," said Padmé, slowly, not wanting Leia to figure anything out.

"That's enough for me. This man in black, I found out he was Vader. Why did he kill you, or your husband, what happened, how did you die, what about your babies?" spilled Leia. Padmé looked surprised. Leia was now older, and Padmé had not realized she grew so fast. Young children did not question so much, but Leia was a teen. Her daughter, a teen.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Leia. Padmé's grin dropped.

"A good memory. Would like answers?" Leia nodded.

Anakin... how could he? Her heart felt like it was cracking again. His own daughter saw him as a monster. "Vader killed my husband because he was a jedi." The simple explanation.

"I thought jedi could not marry?" asked Leia.

"We married in secret." Padmé remembered her beautiful wedding on Naboo. Her dress, the lake, the Summer sun. And Anakin.

"Vader killed me because he felt I betrayed him. I was once his friend." Another necessary lie. Padmé hated lying to her. But she had to be safe. Her princess would not fall into his hands.

"Oh," said Leia. "You were friends?"

"When he was a good man. My babies," at this her voice broke. She sobbed. Her own was right there, and she would never know. And she didn't even know about her own son. Her Luke, her light in the dark.

"I'm sorry," said Leia, now attempting to pat Padmé's back. "That must be terrible."

"It is," said Padmé, and sat beside her, in a comfortable silence.


	8. The Turbolift

**I'm sorry about any errors in publishing. Right now, my** wifi **sucks so I'm sorry about problems caused by that too.**

A 19 year old Leia exited the Senate and walked towards the turbolift to her apartments. The Galactic Senate was useless she thought angrily. The one real power belong to the Emperor and Vader. Vader. Her childhood nemesis.

No matter how hard she tried to just stay away, she always caught his attention. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so good. But this was beyond her. This was for the galaxy. The dead. The Jedi. Her parents. Alderaan. And for Padmé and her husband. For all those who have suffered.

The turbolift beeped, and she got in pressed ground floor. Now was not the time for that. Now she could just go rest. She leaned against the turbolift, which beeped again. Someone else. She stood, not wanting anyone to see her lounge.

The doors opened, she really wished she had chosen any turbolift but this one. Vader walked and pushed the same button. He inclined his head. "Senator."

"Vader," said Leia. Her tone was not at all respectful, but he didn't deserve that. She could almost see him raise his eyebrows. Or whatever had under the mask. He stared at her for so long.

"What?" she snapped, and mentally slapped herself. Stupid. She wanted to turn invisible and disappear. Could he read minds?

"Yes, I can Princess," said Vader.

"Can what?" What had she said?

"Read minds." Oh, gods above. Had he heard? About everything. Everything. Her face went white and she sucked in a deep breath.

"I am sure you are a law abiding citizen with nothing to fear," he said, knowing the answer as well as she. She had everything to fear.

The turbolift beeped. Leia moved forward and walked out of his sight as soon as she could. When she got on her speeder she sighed in relief. Gone. She could breathe again.


	9. The Prisoner

Their ship was taken. Taken. After the efforts of Rogue One, after a miraculous escape, Vader had come again. He was boarding. Leia sighed. She already put the information in Artoo, and hopped for the best.

She hid in the decks, worried and angry. This was unfair. And she was so right. Boots clattered in the hallway, and she readied her blaster, set for the kill. Before she could fire a shot she was knocked out and cuffed.

She found herself in front of Vader again. Now she was really angry. Everything she had done. Everything he had done. Killed so many, Jedha, and much more. She had a small moment of satisfaction as she heard one of the escape pods leave. She had hope and courage now. With that, she turned and faced Vader, as imposing as always in his black armor.

"Vader," she spat. "Only you could be so bold," she said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Padme shake her head. How she showed up? Leia calmed herself. There was nothing she could do. It was true. None of the other imperials were so bold. She refused to say brave. "The Imperial Senate will not stand for this. When they hear you've attacked-"

He cut off her off. "Don't act so innocent your highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." He knew. Of course. Padme almost smiled.

She denied it, again. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said, annoyed. "I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan." Not all lies. This time Padme nodded.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!" The troopers ushered Leia away, and she held her head high, escape was pointless.


	10. The Destruction of Alderaan

Leia walks out of her cell, with Vader and two stormtroopers. She is glad to be out. She sees Tarkin first. Of course! That weasel. "Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash! I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." The ghost of Padme smiled. You go, girl, she seemed to say. Little did Leia know, her heart was breaking.

The officers looked like they were trying not to laugh. She glared harder. He chuckled. The nerve of that foul loathsome pile of bantha dung! "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it, signing the order to terminate your life!" He says, with a slight tone of anger. Padme gasped. No.

Usually, orders like that were not signed by Moffs. Cowards. "I am surprised you had the courage to do it yourself!" Leia yelled.

Tarkin raised his eyebrows. "Leia, before your execution I would like to be a guest at the ceremony that will make this station operational. No star system will dare oppose the empire now," he said smugly. Oh really? Padme snorted.

Yeah right. "The more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," said Leia. As the empire had gotten worse and worse, more and more systems had shown support for the rebellion.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the planet that shall be destroyed first. Since you're a reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on her home planet of Alderaan." No. they couldn't. They wouldn't. Mom, and Dad. Her family. Her friends No. Padme gasped again and looked towards Leia.

She raced towards the control panels, tried to do something, but nothing worked. The ghost ran in front of Vader pleading for something, but only Leia saw her. Only Leia saw her. "No! Alderaan is peaceful! You can't possibly-"

Tarkin stepped towards me, and I stepped back. "I grow tired of asking this. So this is the last time. Where is the rebel base?" She would not betray them.

"Entering Alderaan. No. No. "Dantooine. They are on Dantooine," she said. She had to act. Leia lowered her head sadly. Padme touched her cheek, hand going through. Once upon a time, the rebels were on Dantooine.

Would Vader believe it? What would she do if he knew? If he knew?

"You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." Leia could almost feel Vader's displeasure and felt a moment of satisfaction. Tarkin turned to Motti. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." What? She had given them a location! No. Not Alderaan. They wouldn't, not after this.

"What?" she yelled. Padme looked livid.

"You are far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry, we deal with your friends soon enough." The rest of the world became a blur, as Alderaan was reduced to ashes. Her home.

Millions of souls had cried out in despair, only to be silenced. She hated Tarkin. Hated Vader. With all her being.


	11. The Brother

In her cell, Leia sobbed. I couldn't do this anymore. Padme appeared. "Leia, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Alderaan was lovely."

"It was home," Leia said. "Dad. Mom's resting place. Winter. It was so peaceful A beacon of could they?" she sobbed. "How could they?"

"I don't know," said Padme. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It isn't your fault," said Leia. She choked back another sob.

"It's alright," said Padme. She sat down. "Let it out Leia, you are human." Leia nodded and cried and until she couldn't, gasping for air as sobs forced their way up her throat.

Hours later, she woke again. "Padme, did you ever know Vader?" she asked. The ghost froze.

"No," she whispered. "I never knew Vader. His evil continues to surprise me, and Leia stays away from him. But don't give up," she said.

Leia nodded. "I'll never see Daddy again," she whispered.

"I know," said Padme. "I know." The sobs came back. This time, she cried herself to sleep.

She awoke to the door opening. She brushed away her tears and sat in a resting position. A stormtrooper entered. Just one? And he was way too short. "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" she asked him.

He seemed to blink. "Oh, the uniform," said at last. "I'm Luke Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you." Luke? Where had I heard that?

Padme gasped. "Luke," she whispered. "My Luke," she said again and touched his face. "Luke."


	12. The Lover (Possibly)

And now for the one you've all been waiting for!

Scoundrel. He was so annoying! And yet. There was something about him. They were smiled. And his insults. I hated him, but I liked him too.

And when I kissed Han, I knew it was real. You should have seen Padme's expression. Like awwwww. Not like when I kissed Luke. Oh gods. She had turned white and disappeared. Poor Luke, he was so stunned.

I wondered if anyone approved of him. He was so annoying but so good. He had his moments. Like that kiss, until C-3PO interrupted it. Whoever built that droid was an evil genius. Anyway, Han.

I couldn't bear it when Vader had frozen him. How dare he? He had taken everything from me. I just realized I loved Han, and he was gone. At least I could rescue him. I couldn't rescue Alderaan.

"I remember two people like that," said Padme sadly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "They were so in love. I want you to be like them, but I want you to be happy." Unlike the Angel and the Pilot. Like her and her lover. Padme was a mystery.

"If Han makes you happy, then you should love him back," she had told me. Had the pilot made her happy?

Han made me happy. I can't really describe it, I guess. Maybe that was how love worked. But he got past my toughness, and I could open up to him. Luke was kind. Han was different. Han Solo.

Leia Solo. I liked the sound of that.


	13. The Father and the Brother

Luke walked out onto a bridge, in the middle of the party. Leia followed him slowly, trying not to startle him. She ignored Padme, who hung back looking guilty. Padme had seemed worried and guilty for months now.

"Whats wrong?" Leia asked. She was not stupid. He looked solemn, and he had his I-have-to-do-something face on. Padme was sweating now if she could.

Luke turned and looked at her, and his look was questioning, and sad. "Leia, do you remember your mother? Your real mother?"

Strange question. "Just a little bit. She died when I was very young." Breha and Bail had told her her birth mother died in childbirth. Padme looked sad now. Did she know her?

Luke pressed on, ignoring her questioning look. "What do you remember?"

She thought, and couldn't find words for it. "Just images, really. Feelings." Padme smiled softly.

"Tell me," said Luke. Why did he want to know? Surprised, Leia looked at Padme. She couldn't put this into words.

"Kind, and sad. she loved you," said Padme.

Loved me? Leia didn't know what to say for that. She wasn't ready to say that. "She was very beautiful. Kind... but sad," Leia told Luke. "Why are you asking me this?"

Luke looked down, and his look was both sad and worried. "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her." This wasn't what he was worried about. He was beating around the destroyer.

"Tell me Luke, whats troubling you?"

He looked at Leia, seeming to judge her. "Vader his here... on this moon."

Padme and Leia stepped back. Vader? Both were horrified, but for different reasons. "How do you know?" Padme looked down, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"No," she whispered.

"I felt his presence. He's coming for me. He can feel when I'm near. Thats why I have to go." He turns to face Leia now, trying to convince her. Why was it so important? "As long as I stay, I'm endangering our mission here. Thats why I have to go."

So? He would run into danger. It did not fit. Padme was breathing hard. "No, no, no. No, Luke, no." No what?

"Why?"

Luke looked her in the eye. This was serious. "He's my father."

Leia stepped back. His father? "Your Father?" That man, that monster, was his father? Luke was so good, so kind. Padme was saying something but she couldn't listen.

Horror crept in. That explained the darkness, the off feeling she had had "There's more. This won't be easier to hear, but you must. If I don't make it back, you are the only hope for the alliance."

No. He would. Padme looked determined to tell her he would. She was right. Leia breathed in deeply. Her best friend could not leave. What would the world do without Luke? "Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I-I don't understand and could never have." He was starting to scare me now.

"You're wrong Leia." Always, gentle, always calm. "You have the power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The force runs strong in my family. My father has it..." Vader. "I have it... My sister has it."

I look into his eyes now. Delve deep into blue eyes, that I know. Why would he tell me this? And now, I understand. Him. Me. I am his sister.

"Yes. It is you Leia." His sister. I think Padme thinks we are cute. Cute, like siblings. I remember wishing I had a brother, and then a father when Bail died. And always a mother.

"I know... somehow I've always known."

"Then you know why I have to face him." Vader. His father. And mine. No, not now. That was no excuse.

"No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence then leave this place. I wish I could come." He had to be safe.

Luke looked at her sadly. Her brother, Vader's son, the Jedi. He was so young, and he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "No, you don't. You've always been strong."

Maybe she wouldn't leave. But why did he have to confront Vader? "But why must you confront him?"

Padme looked interested. Why? "Because... there is good in him." Padme gasped.

"He remembers," she whispered.

Luke went on. "I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try."

Turn Vader. She had a kind brother, a good one, better than she ever could be. Leia wrapped her arms around him and sunk into his embrace- holding her brother for the first time.

She never saw Padme's smile. Padme's children, were together, at last.


	14. The Mother

Leia ran to the woods. It was the night before a battle, and she could care less. She had tried so hard to think of Luke, but now she thought of Vader.

Her father, blew up Alderaan. Slaughtered millions. And he tortured her. She remembered the pain like it was yesterday. And he didn't care. Luke was wrong, there was no good in him.

"No he wasn't." Leia jumped. Padme.

"How can you say that?" What was good.

"Before... I knew him."

"You knew Vader?" Leia was shocked. This kind lady knew Vader?

"Did he kill you?" Leia regretted the words as they came out. Padme looked at the ground.

"I don't know," she whispered. "They say I died due to asphyxiation or heartbreak." The first one was not surprising. Heartbreak?

"You knew him -before he turned evil?" Leia asked. She wondered how he had been. "Did you know my mother?"

"Yes." Padme's voice was hollow. "She is so sorry she couldn't be there for you." Tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Leia."

And it made sense. The way she felt about Luke. And the Death Star.

I found myself looking into eyes again. So like my own. "You were there, every minute, every day. You did what you could. I love you." Padme smiled, pure joy.

"You are so like me... so like him." Leia recoiled. She was not like Vader. No way. "He was arrogant, stubborn, loyal, and kind." Leia couldn't picture Vader being any of that.

"Did he look like Luke?" Padme nodded.

I've alway wondered where he got his eyes," said Leia. "What happened to him? To Vader?"

"He dreamt I was dying. And tried to save me, with the dark side. In the end, it consumed him." It was so ironic.

"Is that where that story came from, all those years ago?"

"Yes. Now, Leia, you have a big day tomorrow. Sleep. Luke will be just fine." Leia nodded, happy that for the first time, her mother told her to sleep.


	15. The End

Thank you, Lilly Lone, for reminding me to check if my chapters come out as print or programming. Couldn't have done it without you.

They won! They won! Leia ran forward, embracing, Han, Luke, Lando, and Chewie. She had known Luke would live.

Now they could all live. Her love, her friends, her brother. Her smile was enough to light up the universe. She Luke walked towards a spot, look into thin air.

And she saw. Looked at his small smile. She saw Ben, a mentor to Luke. Father had described him as kind and funny. She saw Yoda, who was wise and good.

And she gasped at what she saw next. A man with soft golden curls. He had bright blue eyes, and had was so young. He was twenty-five at most. Her father. And suddenly she saw. His kindness.

Anakin Skywalker, not Vader. Her real father. And Padme. Holding his hand, and pointing out her children. Anakin looked awed. He leaned into her, and she hoped she would love someone that much. A certain someone.

And she felt his sadness, and his horror at what Vader had done. Anakin Skywalker was good, and she felt it with all her heart.

Then Anakin looked at them, and a small smile crept up onto his face, shy and beautiful. He loved her, so much. And she loved him too.


	16. Thank You Note

-Thank you Leia Naberrie de Naboo, Lilly Lone, JediMasterGirl, RoxxaneRay, and all the guest reviewers for being so kind and encouraging!

-And thank you all for the feedback, and for telling me that sometimes, my updates came out as codes! I couldn't have written my first complete fanfiction without you. You can check out my other stories, and feel free to PM me anytime!


End file.
